King of Dragon's Knights II
by GriddedKnight
Summary: A new game has just been released in Domino City and millions of people have joind the fight, so how is it that the two of us met? Puppyshipping, maybe more, ratted M just to make sure. Please R&R King of Dragon's Knight II is story 1
1. Chapter 1

**King Of Dragon's Knights II**

By: GriddedKnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money of the Yu-Gi-Oh, I only use and torment the characters.

**AN: **I changed the name from Brown Eye Avi to King Of Dragon's Knights II

**Prologue**

The doors flew open, as old Sugoroku Mutou ran in smiling. "Yugi, Jou my boy did you hear? A new game just came to the store I'm going to stock it and need some help!" Yugi and I looked up, I suppose since games were all the old man really did he must have loved them. Saying he's dedicated a good part of his of life to the Kame Game Shop.

"Yeah, Gramps we just got the E-mail from the Gamers' Society Group."

The old man smiled at his small grandson. "Well it's coming out on Friday, are you going to get it?"

That was three days away.

"Hell yeah, Gramps! I've been saving up for four months, there's no way in hell that I'm not going to get my hands on it!" I had to take four part-time jobs, and barely had time to spend with everyone, because I was planning on buying two, one for me and one for my little sis, Shizuka.

Sugoroku gave a hardy laugh "If you to help me, I'll give you a copy early, you just have to keep it a secret that you got it from me." The old man then winked and Skipped out of the room to the store.

I looked at Yugi and yes he looked at me; and both of us bolted up and out to help. I loved when Gramps bribed us.

We spent most of the day setting up, moving big boxes and placing flayers stating that _The Kame Game Shop will have the new online RPG **King Of Dragon's Knights II**._

As the day came to an end so did the work; it felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest. I could feel the adrenalin pump through my head and fingers as Gramps slowly walked to retrieve the games for Yugi and myself, then slowly make his way over. I had my cash ready knowing that Gramps would only give me a discount, and only one; I would have to wait to get the other for my sis. I was jumping as Gramps handed me the game after giving one to Yugi and retrieving my money. "Yugi I'm taking the money out of your paycheck this week." and Yugi eagerly smiled and nodded at his grandfather. And as I got mine I felt the sparks ripple out through the place where the game had touched.

"Hey Jou , you better get home, it's getting late and I don't want you staying up to late playing that; ok." Gramps knew me well, and that as soon as I got home I would be on. I hugged Gramps and said my goodbyes.

Popping his little tri color head out his window as I was leaving Yugi called out to me. "I'll meet you on KODK!" I called back an ok and ran home as fast as my legs could carry me.

**End Prologue**

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: **This chapter has been Updated, I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**King Of Dragon's Knights II**

By: GriddedKnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money of the Yu-Gi-Oh, I only use and torment the characters.

**AN:**This chapter has been Updated, I hope you like it. Please **Read** and **Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Jou fumbled for his keys in the dark, the hallway light circuit had been broken for months, and there was no maintenance man that would come down to the rattiest place in Domino City just to fix a light and potently get stabbed or robbed. So it stayed dark and would be for a long time, but at last the right key was in the door and Jou slowly slid it open, the wrenching noise of the old rusty door hinges made an ugly old sound; "Like nails on a chock board." He only opened it wide enough to fit his body through then closed it behind himself.

Sneaking through the dark, and smelly living room as to not wake up the old man, who lay dead drunk on the couch. His loud snores masking his son's footsteps over the creaky boards under the rug, then once he made it too the hall way Jou took out his keys once again holding the _NewReagen _box in his left hand and using his right to flip to the right keys to open his bedroom door's three locks. Sliding his door open Jou hurriedly went inside and re-locked the door behind him and adding the chain for an extra defense so that his old man wouldn't wake up and barge into the room while he was sleeping or naked and beat the living shit out of him, the locks also made it so he couldn't get in while Jou was gone, "or sell my crap."

Jou looked around making good sure that the room had not been disturbed. "Exactly as I left it." He smiled taking off his jacket and tossing his bag onto the bed. He set the box to King Of Dragon's Knights II on his desk next to the computer and swirled around in the swivel chair he stole from the Kaiba Corp garbage, The KC initials were still embedded into the back and he traced it remembering how he had tried countless of times to take it off, but it was well made and thus not going to come off for a long time. _'My carving hadn't even made a scratch or dent on it'_ He thought and looked at the chair was still in perfect condition other then the teeny tiny scratch on the left arm of the char which is why Jou suspect Moneybags dumped it in the first place.

_'What did he do? Drop some of his acid blood on it?'_ Jou thought to himself and laughed, this damn chair was near indestructible, most likely bulletproof too.

Jou shuffled off his shoes and swirled back to the computer. He reached for his box cutter and slices open thick binding of the front box. Looking inside and taking out the instruction booklet looking on the back for the code, that was all he really needed, "COT12-J2NYC-52DPU" He took out the disks and the state of the ark Gamer goggles that projected the game as if it were real.

Powering on his computer and uploaded the data disks, that would sink the goggles to the computer, and then to his brain waves.

He was really excited and as it asked for the sink up code Jou typed it in as fast as he could.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ping*_**

_Please put on your Gamer Goggles so that we can sink it with your brain waves._

_This process is vary safe and has been tested and perfected,_

_Sinking up your brain waves will allow you to play with 100% body control 100% pleasure and a fire wall that prevents pain up to 54% so as to not cause harm._

* * *

"Yes!" Jou excitedly shouted as he placed the gamer goggles over his head and adjusting it to fit, then it was time to press the **ON** button so that the sink up would continue. For 3 seconds his world was complete darkness and deaf as well. Jou lay back in his chair and soon a bright light met his eyes. Jou could feel himself being pulled into the game. He entered a light white-purple room where only a small White Crystal shard floated.

Walking over hearing the tap tap of his own feet on the floor in this room, and bending over to look into the crystal Jou could see words.

They stated...

_

* * *

_

_Hello gamer, thank you for joining King Of Dragon's Knight II you have been fully synced with this system and when you next put on the Gamer Goggles you will automatically transported into the game world._

"Cool!" He looked into the crystal shard once more to see more letters pop up.

_Dead Characters will be reborn at a birth crystal in the last city you visited, and a Level will be lost._

_Gamer you are now ready to make a character, once complete you will not be allowed to change your looks, race, or name so choose wisely._

_You are also not permitted to make more than one account._

_You can customize your character to look any way you wish but they will take most characteristics of your true self, your eye shape, nose shape, and more, your body and face will change to look like you would if you where if you were part of that different race._

_The races are divided into Humans, Half-lings, Elves, Dark Elves, Dwarfs, Elemental Beings, Celestial, Beast, and Fairies._

**_Half-lings_**_: are half-human and half other beings_

**_Elementals_**_: are Earth Spirits, Air Spirits, Water Spirits, Fire Spirits, beings of steal, or wood... anything_

**_Beast_**_: can range from wolves, birds, cats, rodents, anything, they are in a science Furies_

_Please choose the race that catches your fancy._

* * *

Jounouchi's jaw dropped, there were so many to pick from. "I would like to see what I would look like as a- hum- umm a dragon beast."

There beside him a form blinked into existence, a golden dragon slender with a long neck and thin face, and many horns protruding from the head in many directions, "If I wanted, I could have used them as weapons." he thought; as a dragon he was lovely, the white fangs protruding from the lips and the shiny wings would bring attention to him, Jou was awestruck. "What would it look like more human?"

Jou watched as his mighty neck shrank and the golden scales turned into golden skin with tiny scattered scales over the solders hips wrist ankles and under the eyes like glitter, He had Gold hair that had a slight curl to it, and with horns though less then on the dragon, three horns placed around the slightly pointed ears two horns started from behind the tip of each ear and curled it's way around them and wrapped its way around to the back of the scull; the other four angled up and away from the head although they were short. His eyes were like Jou's own eyes but more of a yellow-gold color then his brown ones.

Reaching out his hand, Jou touch the hands of this soulless character he could feel the sharp nails and took a closer look at them, if he was real he could kill any person that got in his way, and that's when Jou saw the tail and small wings on the back.

That was it; this is the coolest character in the world! "I want to be him!" Jou pointed at the dragon boy.

_Gamer what is your desired name?_

Jou thought for a few minutes, then looked at the crystal and said, "Golden Luck?"

_Golden Luck? This will be the only time you can pick your name. Do you really wish to have this name?_

He nodded, "yes thats the name I want."

_Vary well, Golden Luck. you may now enter the game world, what region would you like to be born in? North, East, South, or West?_

"South?" The crystal registered what Jou had said and he soon found himself falling into the new worlds of King of Dragon's Knights II.

**End Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**King Of Dragon's Knights II**

By: GriddedKnight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money of the Yu-Gi-Oh, I only use and torment the characters.

******AN:**This chapter has been Updated, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_You are entering the South Continent_

Jou took a deep breath, the air was fresh. He kept his eyes closed and felt this body; gripping and un-gripping his fist, wiggling his toes, and... Tail. The sounds of people running back and forth reached Jou's ears and he opened his eyes, there were quite a lot of people running into houses, stores, talking with each other just like in the real world, except that most weren't even human.

"Hi." A deep voice said from behind, and Jounouchi jumped.

He turned around to find a tall Black Panther standing a head taller than himself. "Wow..." He whispered.

"You new?" The deep voice hit Jou's ears again and He slowly nodded to shock to really say much. "Oh, that's cool! I'm _*Black~Rose*_" Jou looked at '**it**' not knowing if **it** was a girl or boy, running his eyes over its face, _'looks like a cat to me.'_ then down to the chest, _'well if the big chest plate wasn't there I would know most definitely if it was a guy or girl.' _He thought. *Black~Rose* caught Jou staring and gave him a slap on the back. "Hey there fella, don't go staring at a lady's chest before you introduce yourself!" Jou looked up at **Her **smiling, "I'm Jou- umm **Golden Luck**."

She smiled, "You know half-ling your Avi's real hot."

"Thanks, I'm quite sexy in RL too." Jou beamed, and they both started to chuckled.

"So, Goldy, ya need help getting started?" She was real nice. Jou looked at her smiling, "Sure, hey were you a beta tester?" She looked at him, and smiled. "No, I live in France, but I'm a pen-pal with a boy whose older brother's company sponsors the game and he sent it to me so we can play together." _'wow looks like she hit the jackpot, getting the game for free damn lucky girl...'_

BlackRose smiled as she walked past him, after a few steps she stopped and waved Jou to fallow her. "Where are we going?" He asked. She looked towards him and replied "Well Goldy we are going to get you some equipment, you cant go out of the towns not prepared, every newbie starts out with three Healing potions, One defense item depending on which regain your birth is, a small **wooden shield** if from the north, **week iron** **shield** from the south," she pointed at me then continued "You get a **lightning shield** from the west, and a **Feather** from the east." Jou looked at her and she stopped giving him time to ask questions.

"A feather? for defense? how the hell can that help defend?"

"Well what I read was that North was more an Earthy layout, the East Have flying air castles and mountains that the dragons live in, we have to deal with the hot lands and Volcano's', we too have some Dragons but East has the most and that's where the birth place is limited, and it is the hardest to get there, and the second most population of dragons is the West, they have underwater caverns and cities like Atlantic." she smiled spinning in a cercal, and we caught a few eyes by the people walking by. "The In Game legend says that some of the strongest dragons dwell in the deep caverns and swim out and the west citizens can see the outlines and shadows of the dragon though the big dome that keeps the water and monsters out. It's real cool."

"But you never answered my question..." Jou said trying to keep up with her long strides.

"Oh the feather thing, well because the East cities are flying the feather lets them fly... and it's worth a lot even for a starter item because it is limited... Here we are!"

After walking through the red pebbled streets we stop at a small round dome like hut, the giant weapon sign made it obvious what this shop was for.

Jou followed BlackRose in, they weren't the only people in the shop ether. and the insides was much bigger than the outside made it out to be. Weapons hung from the walls and so did the heads of killed monsters, Jou just stood, standing there mouth open like a fish.

"Hey Goldy get over here!" She called from the counter where Jou could see her fighting with an equally tall elf all decked out in a shining armor about how she was next.

"I was next Cat!" he looked mad well from what Jou could see.

"Oh come on **White Dragon **I'm much more impotent then you." Jou could hear him growl low in his throat. "Yeah right! Who are youMarie Antoinette?"

"Ha...Ha... Vary funny." Her words lost their pleasant tone and she plastered a frown on her lips.

White Dragon turned towards the counter and shopkeeper "So you got what I asked for?" BlackRose fumed "Hey Dwarf don't give that jerk anything I have a newbie here that needs stuff..." The Dwarf didn't even look at her so she continued, "We will need **LOTS **of stuff." As if a bell went off the Dwarf looked at BlackRose cupping his hands together and saying _"What may I do for you Good Lady?"_

Glancing over at White Dragon and giving a little wink and smile she patted Jou on the back "This Half-ling need gear to go out and Fight!"

"Hazzah!" the men and women in the shop cheered

"So he needs Armor!"

"Hazzah!"

"And he needs a good sword and this is where you find the best!"

"Hazzah!"

She sure knew how to make people excited and be for Jou even realized it Dwarfs had picked him up and hulled him to the back room where some players and Shopkeepers worked on making and fixing swards and armor and Shields.

BlackRose fallowed Jou back only stopping to turn and give a smug wink to the Elf.

* * *

In the back Jou stood, Dwarf women taking his starter clothes, as BlackRose spouted out commands. "Yes we are selling all his starter crap, I'm going to level you up Goldy."

"Hey BlackRose."

"Yes Goldy?"

"So what Level are you?" she looked at him and grinned. "I'm Level 33. You know it's pretty hard to level up in King Of Dragon's Knights II, unlike the first game where you can go out and fight a few monsters and level up to level 20 in an hour or so, this game takes longer, and the monsters are harder here too."

Jou nodded and as he did so one of the Dwarfs fitting his head smacked him. "Ow, I thought that the NPCs would be much nicer." She gave him a sympathetic look. "Goldy they weren't nice in the first game why would they be nice in the second?" He nodded again, "Oh, you're right." and he earned himself another smack.

"So what kind of armor are you looking into Boy?"

Jou looked at the Dwarf who asked the question and replied "I'm looken' for something light but strong." He looked at BlackRose her arms crossed and tail swishing back and forth, "Is that ok?" He asked her, cause she was paying for this.

Her face scrunched up and her head tilled to the side in thought. "You know Goldy I'm thinking something bright and eye catching... Hey girls Make an all Gold armor suit for Golden Luck here, and the chest design will have to be-." Her brow furrowed and she tossed her curly black hair over her shoulder, "I got it! Put the **_Keys to the Kingdom of Heaven_** on his chest" she seemed really excited, the Dwarfs went to work on Jou's chest plate BlackRose then pointed at his crotch, "Make him a good and shiny Nut Shield!" Jou blushed as some of the players making their own weapons giggled and snickered, could she be any louder? "Make his armor light too, if it's too heavy there will be no way that he could get of the ground with those tiny wings of his, OH! And make him a tail weapon! That will be so cool!"

She was getting carried away with this, and he couldn't stop her, and the next thing Jou knew they were walking out of the shop; and as they walked down the red pebbled streets they stopped at a potions shop while she bought and sold goods Jou took a look over himself in a nearby fountain.

His body now decked out in all gold. The Dwarf women had carved into the horns on top of his head, and the chest plate with three keys to gold and a silver one crossing with one, Jou was told it was a sign of luck and that the three keys worn together were said to unlock the doors, first of wealth, second of health, and the third of love.

The chest plate hooked up to a back plate that they carved openings for his wings to fit through, and a small cape that hid them and split at the end where his tail started. Jou had told them not to add the tail weapon; and the scales on his tail glittered under the red hot sun, there also was the golden thigh Shields and boots. _'I'm one hot mother fucker' Jou_ thought to himself as people looked at him from afar some even coming up to him and asking where he got his armor and what level he was, it was a real shocker to them when he said he was only level 1.

"Goldy I got everything we need so let's go!" She pointed out of the city and marched forwarded, now it was time for Leveling up, and as they were walking Jou didn't even see the short Human Mage run past them into an Inn.

**End Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Ok I spent all night writing this, bad spelling because I'm dyslexic and Sleepy I blame it all on that and sorry that I'm just explaining things now, I just need to make a background, if you want to know about the key thing you can go here and **BlackRose**, before you start yelling at me saying I got the name from **.Hack** I didn't. She's an OC I made some time ago for another Yugioh story that was absolute shit :( but here she is again I really love her! And No she is no way a Merrysue She is a woman that if she was real I would jump and make love to, her name is Rose and she is a Black Panther so thats how I got the name... (Shhhh she was originally a character I made to date Mokuba when he got older...)

**PS:** She was a mix between Rose from Legend Of Dragoon and Lulu from Final Fantasy 10

Please **Read** and **Review**


End file.
